Tyson's Adventures with his Friends and Family
by Juniorblade626
Summary: Around the time Erza Scarlet came back to the Fairy Tail guild, a mysterious figure was behind her. Mira knew who it was but no one else knew, it was Tyson Fullbuster, Gray's older brother. Mira and Tyson are childhood friends, that's how she knew him. Tyson wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else because he wants to see the look on their face when he tells them.
1. The Prologue

Tyson and Mira only see each other as brother and sister. No one knew Tyson was Gray's older brother, even Gray he forgot because he was too young to remember, but Mira was the only one who knew. Tyson left his parents to go train to get really strong, he left at the age of 10, he didn't tell his parents and Mira and Tyson met when he went off to train. Tyson is a water dragon slayer and a celestial wizard, his celestial spirit is a wolf named Fenrir. Tyson's gate key is a legendary one, it's a platinum one. If you want to know more please go to my deviant art account it's Juniorblade22 you can't miss my character. Be warned this story doesn't follow canon, but it does follow the anime some, same things will be different, just a heads up. I will not spoil what is the difference between this fanfic and that is in canon, you are just going to have to read it if your curious so please no haters. Darksiders will be in this fanfic however it's only the weapons.


	2. Chapter 1

Erza didn't notice Tyson was behind her. Everyone was paying attention to Erza, holding a giant horn from a monster she killed, she slammed it on the floor really hard making the whole guild shake. She starts bitching to everyone but Lucy because she is new. Tyson speaks up and says, Um, excuse me, is Mira here, I heard the guild master is away left her in charge of the guild. Erza spoke up and says, Yes she is here what do you need with her. Mira walks toward Tyson, knowing exactly what he wanted she knew he wanted to join Fairy Tail, she had a Fairy Tail symbol stamp in her hand and asks him. Where do you want it, he points to his stomach. She marks him as a member. Everyone is shocked and wonders who is this guy, and how do Mira and him know each other?


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy came up to Tyson and Mira, and asks Mira, how do you know him? Who is he? She answered everyone's question as if reading everyone's mind. Tyson answers for Mira, and says, Mira is my childhood friend and my name is Tyson Fullbuster. Everyone is shocked but Mira to hear that last name. Gray walks up to Tyson and asks, how are you related to me? Tyson says, I'm your older brother. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, shocked out of their minds. Mira and Tyson are laughing their asses off at their reactions. When everyone calms down, Gray asks Tyson where were you through out my childhood and why weren't you there when our parents died. Tyson explains he was training to get really strong. Lucy and Natsu are curious on what type of

magic Tyson uses. Mira assigns Tyson automatically to S-class. Erza is shocked and so is everyone else but Tyson isn't. Erza asks on why, Mira just replies, Tyson is far stronger than anyone here but not me or the master. Tyson is a water dragon slayer and a celestial wizard. Natsu being cocky asks Tyson to challenge him to a match to see who is stronger. Erza says, we don't have time for that. I need you, Tyson, and Gray to come with me.


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone is shocked that Erza needs help, one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail needs help. After things have calmed down Lucy asks Tyson, do you have a place to stay? Tyson says, no I don't. Why do you ask? Lucy says, you can live with me, I need a roommate anyway to stop Natsu, Happy, and Gray from coming into my house at random times whenever I'm doing something. Tyson says, I understand I'll be your roommate. Lucy says, cool I hope you're not a perv. Tyson says, don't worry I won't perv out on you. Later that night at Lucy's house, Lucy asks Tyson what kind of celestial spirit does Tyson have. Tyson says, it's a wolf called Fenrir. Lucy says, may I see him please? Tyson says, sure why the hell not. Gate of the full moon, wolf, I summon you, Fenrir! An anthro wolf appears, he says, yes, master you summoned me. What is it you need? Fenrir bows and kneels at Tyson because they're bond is really strong. Fenrir thinks highly of Tyson and respects him. Tyson says, you may stand Fenrir, this is my friend Lucy, and she's a celestial wizard like me. Maybe we can teach her a thing or two with mine and your bond so she can bond better with her spirits. Fenrir stands and chuckles a little at what Tyson said but Fenrir knows Tyson is serious. Lucy says, wow he respects you really well. Tyson what kind of gate key is that anyway? Tyson says, it's a legendary gate key, it was given to me by my master who trained me. It's a platinum gate key there are a few out here in this world and I tend to try to get them all. Lucy says, cool, good luck, Tyson, anyway I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight. Tyson says, Goodnight, Lucy. Lucy leaves to go to her bed and strips naked wearing nothing to bed like she always does and covers herself up and falls asleep. Fenrir goes back to his world to where he rules and stuff. Tyson makes a bed out of water and sleeps on that in the guest room which is now his room.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Tyson is the first one to wake up, so he decides to make breakfast for him and Lucy, Tyson is a really good cook he makes anything taste good. You name it he can make it. Lucy wakes up to the smell of food. She gets her clothes ready for a shower. She goes in her bedroom bathroom. She decides to masturbate in the shower thinking of Tyson. She moans, fingering her pussy fast and hard. She cums then she washes her body and gets out the shower. Breakfast is almost ready. Tyson yells up the stairs to let Lucy know the food is almost ready. Lucy comes down with a bikini top on and short shorts that shows her ass. Tyson jaws drop at what she is wearing. A boner shows in his pants. Lucy and Tyson start eating. Lucy is teasing Tyson. She is trying to get him to like her. Little does she know Tyson already likes her. After breakfast Tyson takes a shower getting rid of his boner. After Tyson gets out, Lucy is on the phone with Mira they're talking about, Tyson over hears that Lucy has a crush on him, but he doesn't do nothing just yet. Tyson puts on his normal clothes, getting a new pair of them. Lucy goes along with Natsu, Gray, Tyson, and Erza, not because of what Mira said with Gray and Natsu. It's because Lucy is curious on what powers her crush has and what his spirit can do in battle. Tyson and Lucy go to the train station. Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual. Tyson is s-class. Tyson runs to up Natsu and Gray and says, Shut the fuck up you two. I have no time for you two bitching like an old married couple. They shut right up. Lucy thinks in her head, wow that worked about time someone shuts those two up. Lucy laughs a little at what Tyson said. Erza shows up with a lot of luggage. Erza walks up to Tyson and Lucy, Erza says, hey your Lucy right you just joined Fairy Tail right. Lucy and Erza started talking about stuff Tyson has no interest in, so he decides to talk to Gray and asks him about his and Tyson's family, Gray tells Tyson that their mom is still alive. Gray says, she really wants to see you, Tyson. Tyson and Gray's mom is Mika Fullbuster. Tyson say, maybe I will go see her after this mission and me and her can catch on some stuff. Tyson thinks in his mind I'm gonna try to fuck mom. Anyway the train arrives and everyone gets on it but Tyson he makes a living water horse that can run faster than a train. Erza gives everyone an earpiece so everyone can stay in contact with each other. Erza starts explaining about the mission. Erza knocks out Natsu with just one punch in the stomach, because of his motion sickness. She starts telling us the back story and everything on the mission.


End file.
